


Two is better than one

by winnterboobear



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 3some, A little angst, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Black Jackals' locker room, Blow Jobs, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, a little spoiler from manga, but not too much, but with happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24864586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winnterboobear/pseuds/winnterboobear
Summary: “Oe, oe, oe... are you going to stay there just fighting?” Hinata and Kageyama turned towards Atsumu's soft voice.The blond was sitting on the long wooden bench in the locker room. Completely naked. He patted his thigh.“We're not done yet, Shoyou-kun. And who knows... Maybe Tobio-kun doesn't want to join us?”
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 94





	Two is better than one

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiiii!!!!  
> this one i wrote a while ago and it's one of my favorite works 😍 pls don't let the angst tag scare you hahahhaha  
> i hope you like too
> 
> enjoy ❤

* * *

Hinata Shoyou had a big smile on his face. The game had been great. He was in great shape and in sync with his teammates. 

He took the Jackals Black's jacket from his closet in the club's locker room and, before he closed the door, he felt a pair of hands go around his still-naked abdomen. He didn't even have to turn around to find out who it was. 

His smile widened more, but this time meaning more than happiness. The redhead bit his lip when he felt a hot face stick up the curve of his neck. 

“Hmmmm Shoyou-kun... You were perfect today. I almost got hard in the middle of the game because of you.” Atsumu's low, dragging voice always gave him delicious chills, and it was no different this time. 

The redhead turned to the blond, facing his brown orbs. Since he and Kageyama had a complicated breakup a few weeks ago, he and Atsumu had been meeting regularly. 

The setter lost his breath when he looked up at him. Hinata's mouth was slightly open, letting out a quick, warm breath that hit his neck. The eyelids drooped a little over the eyes full of desire, the orange hair still damp from the recent bath was stuck to the forehead and the cheeks was flushed. Everything framed by an angelic face. 

Atsumu knew that anyone who didn't know him well, seeing that little face, would never have imagined the things he was capable of doing in bed. 

Hinata closed his eyes when Miya's face came down and his mouth covered his own. His hands went to the short blond hair and met at the nape of his neck. He groaned in the middle of the kiss when he felt Atsumu fit a thigh between his own, brushing it between his legs. 

“Atsumu-san” he gasped when they separated the kiss and he felt the lips of the bigger man in his jaw “We’re still in the locker room.” 

“And...?” He murmured against his skin, without stopping kissing him. 

The blond held him tighter by the waist, better fitting his thigh between Hinata's legs and pressing the bulge that was beginning to form under his sweatpants. Hinata's head tilted back, he was squeezed between Atsumu's hot body and cold metal locker. 

They had done this a few - several times - even before they were on the same team. The redhead always sought solace in him between the comings and goings of his troubled relationship with the other setter. 

But he would never get used to that cold in his stomach that the Atsumu caused him, nor to the uncontrolled speed that his heart started to pump in response to a simple smile. Or the delicious goosebumps that followed the path of his hands on his skin. 

He was fucked up, he knew it well. When he started having those “escapes” with Miya he had no idea what his feelings would become. And besides that, there was Kageyama. The redhead's heart broke with every fight, it was impossible for their personalities to live in peace with each other, but he always had a magnet that took him back to the brunette. 

When he weighed his feelings for the two setters on the scale, he saw how fucked up he was. 

Atsumu's teeth closed over the soft skin on the curve of the redhead's neck, turning his mind back to reality. 

“Atsumu-san, are we really going to do this here?” 

There it was, that carefree and seductive smile that always put an end to the shorter's ability to reason anything. 

“There's no one else here but us.” 

Shoyou smiled and pulled him in for another kiss, giving him all the consent he needed. 

One of the setter's hands felt the redhead's already hard member over his clothes, making him moan softly and squirm. Then slid his pants down his legs, revealing the spiker's shapely thighs. 

Atsumu knelt in front of him. 

“Hey, Shoyou.” Hinata focused his eyes on him who was holding his jacket that he hadn't even noticed he dropped “Put it. The black color always looked good on you.” 

Hinata swallowed, expectation making his stomach churn with anxiety. He put on the team's jacket and saw Atsumu's eyes turn to face the bulge under the navy blue boxer. 

He lowered it and was delighted by the sight of that completely hard cock. He licked the redhead's groin, making him moan and spread his hands in the closet behind him. As Atsumu slowly began to masturbate, he kissed the firm white skin of his thighs, licked the inside, biting lightly afterwards and smiled when he felt the redhead's muscles tremble under skin. 

Atsumu was never rough or flustered. His touches were slow, gentle, calmly explored his partner's tender points, discovering where he liked the most, where he reacted best. And in that slowness, Shoyou felt a hot, bubbling rash inside him. 

The shorter man's right hand gripped the other's blond hair when he felt his glans be covered with skillful lips. He groaned when the other sucked there and then slowly envolved his lenght. His large hands gripped the back of his thighs, preventing the redhead's legs from losing their balance. 

Hinata closed his eyes when the head of his cock reached the throat and was sucked deliciously. He hit his head on the closet, letting out another groan. His free hand gripped Miya's shoulder, seeking more support. 

When the redhead opened his eyes, he saw a movement on the door by the corner of his eye. 

Atsumu let out a grunt of pain when he felt his head being pushed away. He looked up at the redhead and saw his wide eyes staring at a spot beside them. He followed the direction the other's gaze, seeing a brunette with blue eyes standing at the locker room door, staring at the scene with large eyes. 

The blond sighed havily, knowing it would be difficult situation. 

“What are you doing here, Bakageyama?” the shorter exclaimed furiously, climbing back up his underwear and pants. 

“What are you doing, stupid Hinata?” 

“I  _ practice  _ here.” 

“I didn’t mean that. What are you doing with  _ him  _ ?” 

“It's none of your business.” the redhead pushed the other out of the room, trying to close the door afterwards but Kageyama was stronger and managed to prevent it. 

“I came to talk to you.” 

“You chose a  _ bad  _ time for that.” 

Kageyama clenched his fists tightly, trying to calm his heart that was pounding painfully. He knew about his redhead's synchronicity with that damn motherfucker on the court, and he always closed his eyes and ears to the fact that Hinata looked for him when they argued and ended their relationship. 

They fought so much that Tobio didn't even remember the reason for the last one and knew that the other didn't remember it either. He just remembered a furious Hinata leaving his apartment, and he was even more furious telling the redhead not to come back. 

“Oi, oi, oi... are you going to stay there just fighting?” Hinata and Kageyama turned towards Atsumu's soft voice. 

The blond was sitting on the long wooden bench in the locker room. Completely naked. He patted his thigh. 

“We're not done yet, Shoyou-kun. And who knows... Maybe Tobio-kun doesn't want to join us?” 

Kageyama felt a lump pass through his throat when he swallowed, disbelieving that brassy bastard. Even so, his blue eyes dropped to the middle of his legs. It wasn't too bad. 

Hinata bit his lip, nervous and indecisive. Atsumu always surprised him, but in that one he overdid himself. He looked at Kageyama, still feeling rage bubbling up and that feeling was mixed with the thought horny about being fucked by both of them. 

The thought was enough to make his dick pulse again. 

The redhead shrugged, returning to the blond setter and removing his pants and underwear again, leaving them in the way, but keeping the team's black jacket. 

“Do you have lube, Atsumu-san?” 

“I always have, baby. Lie on your back.” 

The blond reached for his sports bag behind him, taking out a bottle of the product. Hinata did as he asked with one foot on the ground and the other on the bench. Atsumu smeared his fingers with the lube and leaned over the other. 

“Will you stay there just look, Kageyama?” the ginger man had an eyebrow raised in challenge. 

The other setter appeared to have been slapped and left his daze. He slowly took off his jacket and shirt. Then the pants and boxers. Hinata smiled, pleased to see that he had already had an effect on him. 

“I wanted to ask you, Miya-san... - the brunette said carelessly, walking over to them - What is it like to be my replacement?” 

“Ouch!” the blond gave a nice laugh “I would have been offended if I cared, Tobio-kun. If Shoyou-kun comes to me, it's because you don't do your job properly.” 

The blond's sarcastic smile widened when he saw the other's lips twitch, without reply. Hinata rolled his eyes, turning his attention to the setter who had raised one of his legs over his shoulder and was beginning to stroke his entrance. Atsumu inserted a finger first, making his way slowly. 

Hinata stared at the blue orbs when the brunette stopped beside him. He held his own cock in his hand, then passed it over the redhead's face, making him sigh and close his eyes for a moment. 

The spiker began to lick it slowly, starting at the base, he slowly raised his tongue and before reaching the glans he went back down, moistening its length. He smiled when he heard his fast breathing. His lips went to the balls, putting them inside his mouth and making circular movements with his tongue. He had closed his eyes but knew that Kageyama had thrown his head back and his eyes were tightly closed, panting. Hinata loved to play with him there, he knew how sensitive he was in that part. 

He felt Atsumu penetrate another finger and he groaned against the dick when his prostate was reached. The two fingers opened inside it, widening it and the third was inserted. Hinata took a quick breath against Kageyama's groin, his good spot being pressed deliciously. 

He released the setter balls with a damp sound and licked the lenght again. One of Kageyama's hands clung eagerly to his orange hair and the spiker gave him what he wanted. He sucked on the glans and smiled when he felt one of his nipples being pinched by the setter's free hand. His mouth envolved him to the base, sucking his glans with his throat. 

Hinata stopped his movements when Atsumu's head dick brushed his hole and his hands gripped tightly on the brunette's thighs. The burning sensation of the stretch spread and he felt the blond carefully putting in himself. 

Atsumu groaned loudly and husky when he felt the delicious pressure of the redhead around his dick. He waited a while while he was sucking Kageyama again. Before starting to move, he pulled the brunette by the back of the neck and pressed his lips to his. Kageyama stiffened at the first touch, but then he relaxed and let the blond's tongue enter his mouth. 

The spiker looked up at the scene, feeling his cock pulse harder. 

When Atsumu suggested that and then when he called for Kageyama himself, he thought that the brunette was going to leave through the door that had entered. He honestly wasn't sure if he would be able to maintain the pose or if he would dress again and run after him. 

Atsumu's hands tightened on the soft flesh of Shoyou's waist as he began to fuck him with quick, short thrusts. The wet sounds and moans of both setters mingled across the room. Hinata remained as he could while sucking Kageyama while being fucked by the other setter. 

“Hey, Atsumu-san, don't cum yet, I still want to suck you too.” the smaller gasped. The thrusts preventing him from continuing with the blowjob. He contracted his hole against Atsumu's cock, loving the groan that followed. 

“This will be tough, Shoyou-kun.” 

Hinata was going to smile at him but felt Kageyama stick his dick in his mouth again. The other setter's hands roamed over his skin under his jacket. He felt his warmth spreading across his belly, ribs and stopped on his chest, scraped his nipples with the tips of his nails and came back down. 

Kageyama walked away when he was close to cum. The youngest covered his face with his forearm, everything was too hot and intense. Miya withdrew shaking and panting. 

The blond leaned back away a little, leaning on one arm and with his free hand pulled Hinata, who had already knelt in front of him, to kiss him. The spiker leaned over him, bending his back and prancing his ass towards the other. He smiled during the kiss as he felt his large, callused hands squeeze his buttocks with pleasure. 

Hinata lowered his lips to the chest of his current setter, sucking on his nipples before continuing on to the middle of his legs. Their buttocks were parted and Kageyama's dick head began to force through. 

The veins of Miya's cock pulsed over the skillful tongue of the redhead who licked and sucked the sensitive and pulsating member. Atsumu's cock filled his mouth and Kageyama's dick his ass, making him feel hotter and hornier than ever. 

The brunette slid his hands down his sweaty back under the black fabric of the only piece of clothing he wore. He started to move, moaning as he was squeezed by his tight ass. 

Miya pull away his sweaty bangs from his forehead to better see the flushed face and held his hair while his mouth went up and down fast, making a wet and delicious sound. When his glans slid down his throat, he forced the Hinata's head against him and threw his head back, moaning loudly as he felt his throat tighten. 

Kageyama held on tight to his slim waist and started to thrust hard. The sound of the thrusts and the blowjob was pushing the blond setter to the limit. 

“God... Shoyou, I can't take anymore... Please...” 

Hinata took his balls with one hand, massaging them and intensifying the movements of his mouth. When his throat contracted again against the sensitive little head, and sucked its lengths with his cheeks, the blond groaned loudly and his cock trob harder. The smaller felt the cum run down his throat and swallowed everything. 

He felt his hair being pulled up and Miya kissed him fiercely again. 

The blond hugged him around the waist, approaching their bodies and leaving him at a perfect angle for the brunette to dig deep inside him. His hand closed on Hinata's hard cock, pumping it at the same pace he was fucked from behind. 

Hinata groaned and tilted his head back, his hands resting on the strong thighs of the man in front of him. Atsumu loved to see him that way, even though he was so sexy the redhead was still adorable all sweaty and messy. He kissed him again, still stroking his penis. 

Kageyama buried his face in the boy's wet hair, feeling he was just about to cum. Hinata turned to face him, looking for his lips and he kissed him. 

The brunette spread a hand on his throat, forcing him to bow his head and fit his face on his sweaty neck. The blond sucked on his nipples, squeezing his thick thighs firmly. 

Atsumu stared at the spiker's face when he was about to cum. The redhead was always energetic and loud, but in those moments, he used to be surprisingly quiet. 

His hands, smaller than Atsumu's, clung to his shoulders. The brown eyes narrowed tightly and the mouth opened in a silent groan. The small body shook with more violence and the blond felt his pleasure fill his hand. 

Hinata collapsed on Atsumu, hugging his shoulders and putting his warmth face on his neck, not seeing that the other was licking the hand that was touching him, licking the liquid on his palm and sucking it on his fingers. 

Kageyama thrust into him deeper and groan loudly when relieved himself when the contractions around him got out of control. He was shaking and exhausted, and hugged the small body in front of him tightly. 

“I saw your game today, boke.” he murmured close to Hinata's ear, after his breathing calmed down a little. 

“Yeah...?” 

“You sucks, as always.” 

Hinata laughed loudly against blond's skin. Atsumu and Tobio were so different and Hinata didn't know who he loved most. Atsumu gentle and careful, always praising him. And Kageyama, crude and rude, insulting him whenever he could. 

Underneath it all, Hinata knew that the brunette loved him and cared about him. Communication had always been difficult between the two, but that didn't stop them from having incredible moments together, since high school. 

The brunette kissed the back of his neck, rubbing his nose there and tickling him. 

“Sorry to kick you out of my apartment.” The redhead laughed again. 

“It's not like I don't have a place to live, Bakageyama.” 

Kageyama squeezed him closer, breathing in the smell of his jacket and skin, and the smell of shampoo on his orange hair. He wanted to absorb him, to join him so he would never risk losing him again. 

** -x-  **

Hinata put on his sneakers and looked up at the door. Kageyama had his arms crossed and his shoulder was against the doorjamb. Atsumu had his hands in his pants pockets, his pose relaxed and carefree, as always. Both stared at him. 

He had been fearing that moment ever since the orgasm mist lifted from his mind. Who would he leave with? Or would he go alone? If his choice was Kageyama, how would he continue to face Atsumu? He knew that if he left the blond it would be different this time. 

The smaller sighed tiredly and stood up feeling the familiar sting of a good sex in his butt. 

“Don't make me choose between one of you, please.” He murmured when he was close to them. 

“Who said you need to choose?” Atsumu's voice made him raise his head, Kageyama looked at him too. The setter shrugged “I wouldn't mind, you know... The three of us...” 

Hinata was surprised to see him blushing. He had never seen him ashamed before. The blond seemed to see the hesitation between the other two and shrugged again. 

“I was just thinking out loud, never mind.” He lifted the redhead's chin, giving him a peck afterwards. “I love you, Shoyou-kun. I will always be here when you need me.” 

He surprised Kageyama with a friendly smile and was going to leave the room if he hadn't been stopped by Hinata's hand on his wrist. 

“I didn't say no, Atsumu-san.” 

The two setters raised their eyebrows in amazement. Hinata stared at Kageyama for a long moment and Miya saw a silent conversation there. 

That was a kind of confidence that he and the redhead didn't have yet, and maybe never did. It was a different type of confidence, that had formed over the years. Even though Hinata thought he couldn't decide between them, the blond felt his chest ache when he realized that if he didn't choose both, he would choose the brunette. 

Tobio sighed loudly and rolled his eyes. 

“If it doesn't work out, it's your fault, boke.” the brunette glared at Hinata. 

“ _ Mine _ ? There will be three people, but if it goes wrong will it be my fault?” 

Even irritated, his eyes were shinning. He relaxed a little when he saw Kageyama's smile and smiled too. 

Atsumu laughed. He would have work with those two. 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> ❤ comments and kudos are welcome ❤


End file.
